Freedom Rings
by Moonlitlotus3546
Summary: After comming into his inheritence Harry discovers many shocking things. To escape an evil Dumbles and manipulative Weasleys Harry goes to the pitts and meets none other than Justin Taylor and Brian Kinney! This is SLASH dont like dont read!ful sum inside
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary: Harry has a creature inheritance. He is half angel half human, Because of this he not only has incredible healing powers but powers that are still unknown to him. In his seventh year he heals Voldemorts soul turning him back into Tom Riddle only to learn that Dumbledore was controlling Tom all along. With the help of Tom, who lost all of his followers, and Snape Harry escapes to Pittsburg, Pennsylvania only to meet none other than Justin Taylor and Brian Kinney.

Warning this story is obviously slash so if you don't like don't read!

Disclaimer: I Moonlitlotus do not own Harry Potter or Queer as Folk no matter how much I wish I did!

Chapter 1

The night was like any other, and all seemed quiet in Malfoy Manner, everyone asleep, except for one Harry Potter who had woken up once again from a nightmare, but this nightmare was not what you may think it was of in fact this nightmare was about his former headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

Harry shot up in bed and looked around wildly, half expecting to see the crazed headmaster or his two so called best friends.

The nightmare had been about his escape from Hogwarts. Wow that sounded weird. Who ever thought that he would not want to be at Hogwarts The place he considered his home from the time he was eleven. It was all their fault though.

They had betrayed him. They had all betrayed him, and now sitting in his ex-rivals house and sleeping in a guest bedroom he couldn't help but wonder why.

Now that he looked back on it he didn't know why he hadn't seen this coming. The signs had already been there years before. He thought about the time when they had first met how excited Hermione had been to meet him. How in his second year they had all treated him as a freak. Then he remembered how in their fourth year the way Ron had acted toward him because of something he had no control over.

Yes, the signs had been there but Harry did not want to see them. He just wanted things to go on as they had before with the three of them together and happy.

So when he had come into his inheritance you can imagine the shock, confusion, and jealousy his friends felt toward him.

Harry was half angel half human. It turned out that his mother had been part angel as well. The genes had been passed on to him however it seemed that he had more power then what his mother did. It turned out that Severus, as Harry was calling him now, was one of the few who knew about this inheritance, one of the few who had been trusted enough to know of this secret. It's almost funny that not even his parents trusted Dumbledore.

Either way, when he discovered that he didn't actually have to kill anyone, that he could simply heal Voldemorts soul he never said a word about it. He knew that they would never accept his idea. They all wanted him to kill Voldemort, not gather his soul fragments and heal it. Actually this almost didn't work. Dumbledore had almost destroyed the Gaunt ring. Severus, having found out what the ring was stole it, but not without suffering almost fatal injuries.

The ring was the last of the horcruxes. Using his healing magic Harry managed to bind the horcruxes together and restore the soul it was almost complete, but they had one other problem. How were they going to break the spell on Voldemort and how were they going to get close enough to him to do it.

Severus was out because with Dumbledore knowing whose side he was on there was no way that he had not used Voldemort to tell the remaining Death Eaters of Severus's treachery. Lucius would be to conspectus considering that Dumbledore knew that Draco was now housing Harry in Malfoy Manner even. That in itself connected him to Harry in an unwanted way.

Their advantage came in two unexpected people the Weasley twins. Fred and George Weasley had admitted that they had always thought of Harry as a brother. They also explained that their family had disowned them for being gay, they told Harry the plan that their mother had come up with to have Harry marry Ginny. It made sense, not only would Ginny have an abundance of money on demand but also status and power as the wife of a lord Harry Potter Black savior of the wizarding world.

With the help of the twins they managed to distract Dumbledore long enough to get to Voldemort. Having to fight only his personal guards one being Lucius who just stood off to the side and observed and made it plain that he would do nothing to stop them they used an ancient magic to undo the spell holding him.

After being free of the curse Harry worked quickly to repair the last bit of Voldemorts soul and replace it.

After narrowly escaping Dumbles , Severus, Lucius, Draco, an unconscious Voldemort, and a very exhausted Harry they made their way back to Malfoy Manner to pack and get as much rest as possible before Dumbles decided to lead the Order in an all out attack against the Manner.

So now this is where it leads us to Harry just having woken up from an awful nightmare and silently praying he didn't disturb anyone else trying to sleep in the house.

Harry peered at the clock on the wall in the fancy Victorian styled room and sighed it had only been a few hours sense they had returned.

'Might as well go back to sleep.' he thought tiredly he yawned before grabbing a dreamless sleep potion from the drawer in the bed side table, un corking it, and swallowing the horrible tasting liquid. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow. His last thoughts being,' Hopefully tomorrow will be better.'

So tell me what you think? Please R&R, I patiently await your thoughts on my first fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Moonlitlotus: Well I hope you all enjoyed chapter I and thank you for the reviews!

Brian: Yes thank you for the reviews even though she has taken forever to update.

Justin: Brian she wants to take her time and perfect it let her

Moonlitlotus: Hey thanks Justin. Brian I don't see you coming up with any new ideas for this story so shut up! XP

Harry: Okay, okay guys can we do the disclaimer already

Moon: Awww thanks Harry*glomps*

Harry: *smiles and huge back*

Brian: Hey that's my raven hands off!* grabs Harries arm*

Moon: I'm the writer!*grabs Harries other arm*

Brian&Moon: *Harry tug of war*

Justin: Well sense those three are busy I guess I'm stuck with the Disclaimer: Moonlitlotus3546 does not own Harry Potter or Queer as Folk no matter how much she may want to.

Moon: Please review!

Chapter 2

Harry awoke sooner than he had anticipated. It was 8:30 in the morning and someone, although he was pretty sure who, was shouting. Gingerly, Harry got out of the large canopy bed with a little difficulty considering the fact that his feet were caught in the sheets.

Going into the bathroom he looked into the mirror at his reflection. He looked like he used to when he was completely human. He was about to panic until he remembered that he was still wearing his glamour. Closing his eyes he waved his hand in front of himself and said the counter curse in his head. Upon opening his eyes he looked at his new self.

His hair was now long reaching down to the small of his back. His eyes which were once a dark emerald, were now a more vibrant almost electric green color. He was slightly taller leaving his timid height of 5'5 to 5'8 he was happy that he had grown at least a little bit. Other than that nothing else had really changed that much, he still had his seekers build, his hair was still midnight black, yup pretty much normal except for the two huge white wings protruding from his back.

Unfortunately it did not seem like Harry could do much to hide his wings except folding them into his back, it worked but eventually they got tiered and he had to let them out. It had been two months sense he had gotten his wings and he loved them, loved the open sky and the freedom he felt while flying. When he was human he loved flying on his broom but it didn't hold a candle to how he felt while flying now.

Jumping into the shower he tried not to think of how long it would take his wings to dry.

Meanwhile in the Pitts….. 

Bang Bang Bang

"Brian open up!" Michael yelled at the loft door.

Bang, Bang, Bang

"Brian!"

"Urgh! Fine!" Brian shouted "I'm coming!"

Bang, Bang, Bang

Upon reaching the door Brian thrust the door open with a murderous look on his face.

"What?" he shouted at his best friend.

" I just wanted to know how you were doing. Justin is in New York. I figured you'd be miserable" Michael said defensively.

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but I don't try to dwell on my relationship at four in the morning! I would rather sleep. Which was what I was doing and what you should be doing, with your husband, at home in your bed. Now if you don't mind Mikey I'd like to go back to sleep. So get the fuck out!"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay!" Michael exclaimed.

"Justin left yesterday morning. If you wanted to make sure I was okay why didn't you come see me then?" Brian said exasperated

"I was busy all day I didn't have time-"

"Well that's not my problem is it?"Brian cut him off.

"But-"

That was it. It was four in the morning he was tiered Michael was irritating the shit out of him, and Justin was gone. All in all he had had a miserable day and Mikey was not helping in the least.

"Look Mikey listen to me….are you listening?"

Michael looked up at Brian resigned "I'm listening."

"I'm okay. The only thing that I really need from you is to leave so I can get some sleep k?"

Michael made his way over to the door with a quite 'k'

After Michael was gone Brian went over to the door locked it and put in the security code. He was so tiered and not just in a literal sense. He was tiered of everything. He just wanted Justin back so much it actually hurt. He hadn't lied when he had confessed to the blonde, and he really had wanted to marry him, but he wanted Justin to have a chance at being an artist.

Above all else that was what he wanted for Justin to be happy and have a career.

So when Lindsey had shown him what that art critic had written about Justin's work he realized that this could be it, Justin's chance at a career. He also knew that Justin would never take it. That he would never leave Brian. So in order to change Justin's mind Brian started to act strangely to act as though he were changing to make Justin happy. He knew that Justin would never be happy in a relationship that he thought was being forced.

So when his surprise stag party came around he saw it as the perfect time to show Justin what he would be getting by marrying him. Someone who would be completely devoted to him but also someone who would give up everything he was to be with him.

So the wedding had been canceled. Everything sent back, and all the money returned. However the one thing Brian could not give back were the rings. He just couldn't get rid of the symbol of the love he shared for this one man.

Brian just did not want to think about this any further. He was tiered and had to work tomorrow. He returned to his bed and tried to sleep but found he could only lie awake. Not feeling warmth next to him was to unfamiliar so he simply lay there thinking of his love.

Malfoy Manner 10:45 AM

Harry had finally got his feathers dry after over an hour and a half. The beautiful silky White appendages were a bit fluffier than they had previously been but at least they were clean.

Making his way down to the kitchen for a late breakfast he found Draco still arguing with Severus over something potions related.

Moving into the kitchen to see if there was any food left he found Remus and Tom sitting at the table drinking what looked like coffee.

"Good morning cub." Remus said cheerfully

"Morning, Remus." Harry replied "Is there any food left?"

"Plenty, I have been trying to get Tom here to eat something but he said he's not feeling up to it yet."

Remus went over to the stove and started making him a plate. Harry sat down at the table and looked over at Tom. To say it was awkward was an understatement. The man who he had thought had killed his parents, that he had been trying to kill for the last several years, was sitting at his breakfast table sipping coffee. Tom even though he was Severus's age looked a lot like his teenaged self that Harry had met in his Diary. His hair was a little longer than Sevs though and pulled back in a pony tail at the nape of his neck. He was Lucius's height and had dark blue eyes.

"So…" Harry addressed Tom trying to break the awkward silence.

"Don't worry." Tom said chuckling. "There are no hard feelings. It is all in the past. However I do apologize about your godfather."

Harry was momentarily taken aback; he had never thought that Tom would be so kind.

"It's ok. **You** didn't kill him."

"I know but it is still regrettable."

Harry turned to look Tom in the eyes and he saw all the pent up anger and pain behind those Blue eyes. He now understood how tormented the man must have been. He had been forced to watch as he had killed helpless men, women, and children, Had been forced to watch as people came to hate him and fear him so much that they would not even say his name, he had to endure all of this and yet he was still able to be kind.

Harry turned away as Remus set his breakfast in front of him. Remus had turned out to be an excellent cook. Harry had discovered this the morning after he had awoken after receiving his inheritance.

After eating his breakfast Harry went to find Severus. He was curious as to where they would be going and was anxious to get under way. He knew that Dumbledore would soon discover them seeing as how they really were hiding in a very obvious place.

Finding both Sev and Draco in the library he approached them to only discover that they were still debating about the same potion that they had been arguing about for the past three hours. To say the least Harry was fed up with this.

"OY! Draco, I love you but Sev is right the only way that the wolfsbain potion can work is to use aconite if you try to put doxy venom in it, it will most likely explode, no matter how small the amount." Harry said annoyed.

Draco turned to look at him with an irritated expression but said nothing.

Sev was looking at him with something close to awe he has somehow managed to do the impossible, he had made a Malfoy shut up.

"Anyway" Harry went on, "where are we going to go and when. I don't think it would be a particularly good idea to stay here longer than necessary."

"We are already packed and ready to go. We just wanted to make sure that you were well rested for the before we left you will find your trunk packed and by the door with the rest of ours." Sev replied "as for where we are going it's a place that no one will ever suspect Pittsburg Pennsylvania.


End file.
